Love's a Joke
by pianoluv
Summary: When a purple haired girl walks into the Joke shop, one twin is left in aw and the other is left in the dust. Warning, one shot, Big Cliffhanger.


"Oh. My. God. Who is she?" Fred asked his brother.

George looked in the direction of Fred's ga-ga eyed stare. "Dunno, never seen her in the shop before."

"Can I be of any service?" Fred asked, already at her side.

"Not just yet, thank-you" the girl said, obviously freaked out at his willingness. George pulled his brother into the back room.

"What the Hell are you doing? No flirting with customers. Besides. you're scaring her".

"Says the guy who isn't even shaving yet!"

"You found a bit of peach fuzz on your chin this morning. Big deal. Plucking them with tweezers does not count as shaving either. And we're twins mate, my beard should be coming in any day now" George retorted hotly.

They went back outside the storage closet to continue filling out the order forms from Hogworts. Kids were always sending for fake wands and other prank school materials. They'd even seen Granger's name on a few. The counter bell rang and the two sprang from their seats.

"Yes?" they said in unison. It was the girl. She had two braids of purple hair which stuck out at the sides like tree branches, and eyes to match the colour. Like the twins her face was hopelessly freckled and she was wearing a necklace with a single dragon claw in the middle. Her robes were a dark wine coloured purple which bore the sign of 'Skyvan's Private Magic Academy for Witches'. It also had a small star on the front which meant that she was a teacher as well as a graduate of the school. "Do you have any mobile target boards? I need some for my dueling class. My girls have wonderful skill but their aim leaves a bit to be desired," she said smirking. Her voice was sweet with a tinge of humour in it. She really didn't seem the type to be a teacher at all. It didn't look like she was much older than them if at all. Maybe a year or two, but that was it at the most.

"We do actually"said George calmly, "Their in the back. Wait here while I go get some," And with a little nudge to his brother, he disappeared behind the store-room door.

"You don't particularly look the type to be a teacher, not meaning to be rude or anything." Fred said after a few seconds of awkward silence. She smirked again.

"I know. I don't even know why they let me teach in the first place! I only got out of school last year and lets just say that detention sort of became a second home while I was there." The way she spoke sounded almost like she was gossiping. Like she had just decided that they were best friends.

Fred laughed, "same, my brother and I were basically on first term basis with Mcgonagall and Dumbledore."

"So you went to Hogworts did you? I would have too if my parents didn't insist on private school! I'm Daneeka by the way."

"Fred Weasley, pleasure to meet you!"

"Like-wise!" George said coming out with about twenty boards in a bag, "They're specially designed for easy storage, when you take them out of the bag they'll grow to they're original size and will shrink again when you want to put them away,".

"Brilliant,"Daneeka exclaimed.

"Fred's idea" he added quickly.

"I'll also take some fake wands. There seems to some practical jokers in my class and I would love to teach them a lesson or two that they won't forget" she added.

When Daneeka had paid she walked out of the shop and began to head down the street, but Fred stopped her.

"I was wondering, a-are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he said quickly.

"I am actually, sorry."

"Oh, that's ok, I mean, uh, ya, bye." Fred said running back through the door.

"I am such an idiot!" He thought to himself. "Why the hell would she go out with a babbling fool like me? I mean, I acted like Ron out there!"

"Don't worry mate" George said seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Twat. You're the one that made me talk to her in the first place. Now she thinks I'm a creepy bog troll."

"You didn't have to talk to her. You could have just stared".

"Oh sure, that would have worked out wonderful. I'd just look like a bigger idiot than I already did! I need to get away for a bit. I'm going for lunch," said Fred through gritted teeth. Then without even getting his coat, he walked out onto the street with slumped shoulders.

OooOooOooO

Like it? I luv Fred and George and I don't think their given enough credit for their success in the joke business. This takes place during the sixth book (half blood prince). I also have a thing for romance, so that's what this is about. Please R&R.

Thanx

pianoluv


End file.
